riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella García-Shapiro
Isabella García-Shapiro (played by Alyson Stoner) is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. She is Jewish, although she claims to have written letters to Santa, and during the song, Where Did We Go Wrong?, she is seen singing in front of a Christmas tree ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Picture This"). Early Life Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born of a Hispanic mother and a Jewish-American father. At some point in her life, she met and befriended, Phineas Flynn and Ferb (with Phineas becoming her crush). She also joined the local troop of Fireside Girls, and became the troop leader. 2 days before meeting Phineas and Ferb she stubbled across Lloyd Serra Rivera who was a homeless Kid Teen that was spending most of his life living inside of a Dumbter. Isabella took pitty and conviced her parents to adopt him. At first Lloyd was greatful but as the years went by Isabella's relationship with Lloyd began to come out very pourly. After a while she developed feelings for him just like she does to Phineas and would respond to him the same way she does to Phineas. Present Life Now the leader of the Fireside Girls, Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She spends most of her days participating or helping with their many projects. She also spends time caring for her dog Pinky or trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her Fireside Girls troop, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson. Personality Isabella is happy, fearless, sweet, caring, friendly and spirited, eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Most of the time it's for patches, or simply because she has a crush on Phineas. She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at times. Being the leader of Fireside Girls 46231, she has fantastic leadership and organizational abilities, though she'll follow Phineas's orders as well. Isabella can get a little jealous and frustrated at some "thing" or someone that Phineas gives a lot of attention ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). She also didn't like how Melissa showed more interest in Candace than her ("We Call it Maze"). Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation for her own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet's wager of squid versus Buford ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when a bowling ball Phineas and Ferb built knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Physical Appearance Isabella has long black hair and oval blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt, white socks and pink shoes. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions (see background information). Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, but with an orange top and a brown skirt. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Her belt is red, and she has an accomplishment sash. She has white socks and red shoes with this outfit. Known Patches * Troop Leader Patch (This patch is a miniature version of the Fireside Girls emblem. Only worn by past and present leaders) * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Milking Patch ("The Magnificent Few") * Tonsillectomy Patch ("I Scream, You Scream") * Tent Pitching Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") * Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take A Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * I Just Saw A Cute Boy Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Expert Makeover Patch ("Cheer Up, Candace") * Santa's Helper Patch ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") * Intrepid Reporter Patch ("The Beak") * High Wire Patch (Twice "We Call it Maze") Relationships Phineas Flynn Isabella has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him but gеts angry if he does not notice her or is oblivious to her hints, which is generally whenever she acts romantically around him ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Out to Launch", "Comet Kermillian", "Candace's Big Day", etc.). One example of this is when Isabella and Phineas were alone in Paris looking for parts, and Isabella was trying to be romantic, but Phineas seemed utterly oblivious to her. Then when the boat crash landed on the deserted island and Phineas was trying to find something to fix the boat, Isabella began crying because Phineas didn't even take notice of her and she would've given anything for Phineas to sit down next to her and enjoy the sunset. Then Phineas ran up next to her, having a small mental breakdown, desperately thinking of an idea to get off of the island. Figuring that none of the ideas would work, he gave up hope entirely and sat down with Isabella to enjoy the sunset with her. Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing kid she had fallen in love with, so she gave him a pep talk, and almost admitting her love for him in the process, but she quickly caught herself and said something else. She then mentioned Ferb's map and Phineas thanked her for the inspiration with a hug, leaving her in a trance. Later when they make it back to Danville, Isabella hugs Phineas for regaining his confidence to achieve his goal. Not even 30 seconds later they sing a duet (Summer Belongs to You (song)) with Phineas taking her hand several times and also showing several signs that he returns her feelings for him ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). However, when Phineas constructs a device to find cute things to search for Meap, he says he took Isabella's cuteness into account and adjusted the settings accordingly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). When he puts the settings back to normal, the device overloads from an excessively strong cute signal. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and participate in his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. It is unsure whether Phineas has the same feelings towards Isabella, but mostly he seems oblivious. Phineas feels bad about ditching her, and also says that he cannot tell her he is The Beak because she is "close to him" ("The Beak"). Also, when Isabella tells Phineas he is brave, he replies with, "You were too!" She learns that she will be aunt to Candace's children. Although who she married was unknown, it will likely be Phineas, since Phineas is now being shown returning Isabella's feelings. She sometimes disguises her affection for him (but very rarely) like hugging him in a crowd when everyone is hugging Perry Isabella hugs Phineas instead ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Loyd Serra Rivera Loyd Serra Rivera is Isabella's Adopted Big Brother who is 50 Years younger than Young Harrison Rivera. She cares deeply about her brother although the 2 constantly end up in Arguments easily and can sometimes not talk to each other for an entire week if it goes that bad. Despite all there constant bickering at one another all day and all night Isabella loves and worries about him dearly. It is said that she harbors huge crush n Loyd too and would often refer to both him and Phineas with her own popular words of the day. "Hey Whatcha Ya Doing?" Isabella is as well very over protective on him as well despite him being the older brother. She also attends to get Jealous when he is around other Girls and would always react in a state of anger as it leads to the arguments between the 2 Bickering Couple. Isabella has as well huge crush on her adopted brother as well that is deeply close to her best friend Phineas Flynn's crush. She has romantic daydreams about both Phineas and him and believes she will one day marry Phineas and have Lloyd as a second Husband as well but gеts angry if he does not notice her or is oblivious to her hints or even worst when ever he raps of embarrasses her or upset her, which is generally whenever she acts romantically around him as well even though Lloyd is never shown In the Show Phineas and Ferb, Ferb Fletcher Isabella is good friends with Ferb, likely because he's the stepbrother of her crush, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes wherever Phineas does. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her relationship with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry Phineas or Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Upon this discovery, Ferb turned around and winked at Isabella, who was stunned at the possibility that she may marry someone else other than Phineas. This may indicate that Ferb may harbor a bit of affection for Isabella, or that Ferb just fancies himself a ladies' man ("Thaddeus and Thor"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being a superhero ("The Beak") or it can be just the thought of him being the one who controls the lower half and Phineas gets all the attention. When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief when she started crying. He knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Baljeet Isabella is friends with Baljeet. They hang out on occasion, usually when they are brought together by Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. She won a bet against him on who would win the fight between Buford and the squid ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Though when trying to find the purpose of a machine Baljeet did jump at the chance to have a romantic dinner with Isabella, even a staged one, suggesting some romantic interest towards Isabella (but it was a fake date) ("What Do It Do?"). This is also hinted when Baljeet asked Isabella if he made a good Phineas, she responds with "No, no you weren't" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Buford Van Stomm When they play sports or games, Buford usually mocks her for being a girl, and therefore less of a competitor in his eyes. Isabella takes this very seriously and refuses to let Buford beat her ("Got Game?", "Brain Drain"). When she saw Buford crying about his lost goldfish, she expressed concern and worry about him ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). She also stood up to the video-game boss (designed in Buford's image), and defeated him after he threatened Phineas ("Gaming the System"), though technically this was not the real Buford. Candace Flynn ]]Isabella and Candace are good friends. They both know about each others' respective crushes and share advice and experiences ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). While in Paris, Isabella felt jealous of Candace's relationship with Jeremy ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). When Isabella excitedly realized that Candace's future daughter called her "Aunt Isabella", meaning that she married into the Flynn-Fletcher family, Candace reminds her that she could marry either Phineas or Ferb ir even Lloyd as a counterbalance ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace teamed up with Isabella to beat Buford and Baljeet ("Got Game?"). Isabella also helped Candace get a ticket to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers Concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Even though they like each other in general, Isabella was mad at Candace when Melissa was more interested in Candace's achievements than Isabella's, yet they became reconciled when Candace admitted that if it had not been for Isabella, she would have never gained 50 Accomplishment Patches in a single day ("We Call it Maze"). Interestingly, Candace doesn't try to bust Isabella in Not Phineas and Ferb. Fireside Girls As the troop's leader the Fireside Girls always follow Isabella's orders, always ready and willing to do whatever it takes to help their leader in helping Phineas and Ferb, even risking themselves to do it. Although the girls are loyal to Isabella, and have earned many a badge in helping the boys, they have voiced that they've collected more than fifty of the 'helping thy neighbor' badge because of it. They're also aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and her desire to marry him, and they jokingly tease her for it ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Even so, they remain friends with the boys and squealed with delight when Phineas invited Isabella on a romantic cruise ("That Sinking Feeling").